


The Prince and His Pet

by Femininehygieneproducts



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Dom!Paul, M/M, Spanking, Sub!John, bottom!John, john being spoiled then being made into a needy bottom, royal au, slight slight dub con, top!paul, yall know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femininehygieneproducts/pseuds/Femininehygieneproducts
Summary: You ever get a writing request so good and spicy and full of flavor that you come out of your writing hiatus to write it? Yeah...
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	The Prince and His Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request: This is kinda weird and specific but can i have some royal au!mclennon in which John is a pompous prince who gets fucked into submission and put in his place by Paul, who is a servant or peasant. Thanks!
> 
> This request was the reason I didn’t take a nap today lol. Thanks anon!!!

........

Paul woefully pushed open the heavy doors to Prince John’s bedchamber, groaning lightly at the ache that tugged at his muscles. The Prince had Paul running around for him all day, and Paul was beginning to see how the palace kept having to hire new servant boys, but Paul wouldn’t be subdued. He knew that his hard work may not have been much, but he didn’t want the pompous prince to see him crumble under his tyrannical hand, lest he encouraged John’s rotten behaviour. 

A deep exhale pushed through his nostrils as the door closed behind him, balancing a tray of snacks and other refreshments in his hand. His wish for John’s bedroom to be empty (so that he could drop the tray off and scurry away to hide) was ripped from Paul’s head as quickly as it was placed there at the sounds of giggling. Paul cursed under his breath. Not only was John present, but he was with his equally bratty friend, George. Upon entering the room further (Paul no longer paid mind to the lavish furniture of leather, silk, and pearls that he used to awe; his exhaustion was just that strong.), Paul soon spotted the two boys lounging in John’s large chaise, his heart freezing when he noticed that they were already munching on a tray of goodies, dressed in their expensive robes and stockings. He stopped walking, the tray in his hand feeling extremely heavy all of a sudden. John’s giggling died down upon noticing Paul standing a few feet ahead of them. A sneer tugged at his lips before an impish grin did. He patted George on the knee.

“Well, George. It has been fun, but I think that I would like to have some fun with my pet. Alone.” John shot Paul a disgusted look masked by an amused smile.

George gripped John’s arms and shook him. “Oh, John. Can I please join you? I’m awfully jealous of your boy servant.”

John chuckled at his young friend. “Why of course you can stay!”

George’s smile widened childishly.

“But not today. Now get out. You know how much I hate to repeat myself. Leave!”

Paul found himself growing uncomfortable at the sudden shift in the atmosphere brought on by John. George looked uncomfortable too, seeming to shrink tremendously in size as he muttered a breathy ‘sorry’ before scurrying out of the spacious bedroom. Not without sending Paul a sly smirk first. George annoyed Paul as much as John did, but that didn’t mean he felt bad for him sometimes. Besides crippling entitlement, loneliness was also present in both spoiled boys, and it appeared that the only common factor holding their relationship together is their wealth and status. Paul often wondered if the two would still be close if George were of a similar status of Paul.

Judging by the way Paul was treated by John, the answer was most likely a resounding no.

With George gone, John had room to swing his legs up on the chaise and stare up at Paul as he slowly ate one of the tiny cakes he had. Paul could see the lightness in John’s eyes shift into something dark, his brows tightening as irritation settled there.

“Come. Here.”

Paul obeyed, but made a point not to be instant in doing so. As though he wanted to show John that his actions were done on account of him making his own choices, not because he was there to be John’s ‘pet’, as said earlier.

What Paul didn’t see coming was for John to reach out and smack the tray out of Paul’s hand, sending the platter flying across the room before clattering noisily to the floor, the fruits, cookies, and chocolate spilling around it. Images of him taking his time to meticulously chop up each treat according to John’s desires, and even cutting himself in the process, flooded his memory. He slowly turned to face John, who’s anger also carried a hint of gratification on his countenance.

“What the hell was that for?”

“That’s how much your work means to me when you’re late, pet!” John bit. “Nothing. Just like you and your barren family!”

Paul blinked rapidly as John’s cruel words buried themselves into his pounding heart. He managed to gather his senses to answer evenly. “Don’t say that.”

“I can say whatever I want to say, you pig.” John growled. “Tell me what to do again and I’ll have you back on the streets!”

Paul so badly wanted to continue to argue for his right to be treated like a human but decided against it. He wouldn’t argue with a cranky toddler, so he concluded that it would be just as fruitless to argue with John. He chewed on his bottom lip and looked down, forcing his fists to unclench themselves and let whatever serenity he had left to wash over him. John stood from the chaise, still holding the smaller tray he had earlier, and padded over to the mess.

“That’s a good lad. Now be a good little servant and clean this up.”

Paul didn’t release his lip from his teeth as he went over and lowered himself onto his knees and began to gather the vittles into his hand before depositing them onto the tray. Just as he was cleaning up the last piece of fruit, the smaller tray John had been carrying came crashing down onto the floor, landing next to his hands. He froze in his movements, staring blankly at the ground as John laughed above him.

“Oops. Looks like you’ll have to clean that up too, pet.”

Just like that, the anger that was at a dangerous broil in Paul’s stomach spilt over and burned his insides with its red-hot passion.

John was in the process of laying down in his chaise when Paul shot up from the floor and lunged at the prince, his body acting out his heart’s desires, and against his brain’s pleas. John shrieked when Paul pounced on him, the servant’s strong hand reaching up to cup John’s jaw before snatching his face forward.

“You insolent little fuck.” Paul breathed down his neck. “How much longer did you think you were going to push me around? Hm? You’re nothing. I at least know how to treat people without acting like a belligerent toddler. Can you say the same about yourself?”

“I-I…” John squeaked.

“Shut up, John.” Paul let go of John’s face in favour of grabbing his hips where he flipped the prince over onto his stomach. John made a small sound at being manhandled, and Paul took note just how vocal the little prince was at every touch and movement.

“W-What are you doing?” John’s voice trembled as his legs were pulled into Paul’s lap.

Paul clicked his tongue. “Of course you wouldn’t know. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out you’ve never had a hand brought down on this useless arse of yours.”

John’s confusion turned into fear at Paul’s words, but before he could ruminate on what the servant could have meant, Paul’s hand smacked John’s rear with what felt like all his strength. John howled. Paul’s other hand shot up to cover the prince’s mouth and muffle his cries. Paul said nothing else as he administered stinging blows to John’s quickly reddening cheeks, the thin layer of his silk robe not doing anything to cushion the powerful slaps.

John kicked and screamed just like the toddler Paul knew he was as he was rightfully spanked. God, it felt good to do this. Not only did Paul feel joy within himself for being the first to discipline the spoiled prince, but he also felt physical gratification from the feeling of his hand falling savagely on John’s plump backside, his stockinged legs flailing desperately as his whined behind Paul’s other hand. A gentle stirring in his cock was all it took for Paul to see his ministrations in a new perspective. Interesting. Paul had truly just wanted to discipline the childish prince, just like a father would, but the weight of John on his lap as well as the way his arse jiggled under Paul’s hand input different ideas in Paul’s head.

Paul pushed aside the robe to examine his work so far. He removed his hand from John’s mouth to listen to John’s whimpering and moaning in full, letting the beautiful sounds bury in his ears and marinate in his brain. John’s arse was already scarlet, but that wasn’t what Paul found himself focusing the most on. Between John’s thighs, right beneath his arse, his skin glistened with sweat and…

Paul suddenly noticed John’s hard prick pressing against his thigh, and he wondered how he could have missed that. He supposed John’s arousal was distantly acknowledged in his mind but it wasn’t until he saw precum smeared on John’s smooth skin did he realize he had no other choice but to pay John the attention he desperately craved.

John threw his head back to release a sound that was a mixture between a moan and a cry as Paul shoved his hand between his legs, fondling his slick cock and balls.

“That’s not how this is supposed to go, Johnny. Punishments aren’t supposed to make you feel good.” Paul released his genitals to run his finger up and through the crack of John’s arse, eliciting a shuddery groan from John. He smiled.

“P-Paul…”

Paul smacked John’s bare arse, making the prince shout. “I don’t want to hear a fuckin’ peep from you unless you’re calling me ‘master’. Understood?”

John whined. Paul smacked him again.

“Y-Yes, master!”

Paul grunted in satisfaction and turned John over on his back, his legs still resting in Paul’s lap. Now on his back, Paul could admire the debauched beauty that was John. With his sweaty fringe clinging to the smooth, pink skin of his face, his soft red lips parted as he huffed out short breaths, and- Paul’s favourite- his little cock pressing against his soft stomach, smeared with cum. He truly was a beautiful prince. Always had been. But none of the exquisite gowns of silk and satin could capture his beauty as well as Paul’s hand-painted on his arse did.

Paul lifted John and walked him over to his huge bed, causing John to cling to him desperately.

“No! You’ll make everything dirty!”

“Then I guess you’ll just have to wash them, now will you?”

“Me?” John yelped as he was dropped onto the plush bed. He watched nervously as Paul climbed on top of the bed and over him, his eyes raking over him like a wolf eyeing a slab of meat. The leering and overall feeling of being wanted making John even harder, if that was even possible. He brought his legs up to his chest, unknowingly exposing himself even more to Paul, who whooped at the sight. John blushed but revelled in the man’s fawning and moaned.

Paul gripped John’s hips and pulled him closer. “Fuck, yes...keep yer legs like tha’...”

Without warning, Paul dipped his head down and rewarded himself with the sweet taste of John’s arse. A high, strained moan slipped from John’s lips as his back arched off the bed at the feeling of Paul’s tongue swipe over his hole. Paul proved himself to be talented in multiple ways, and John knew that eating ass was going to have to be added to the endless list of Paul’s skills.

Paul closed his lips around John’s hole and sucked noisily, before shoving his tongue as deep as he could into John’s warm and tight channel; all the while John squirmed and mewled above him. His goal was to make John as slippery and wet as possible before he entered him.

Well, of course Paul was planning on fucking the prince’s tight little arse that night.

Paul eventually slipped a finger into John’s hole where he searched for the spot that would make him scream. John gasped at the intrusion and grasped at his knees to pull them even closer to his chest, allowing Paul more access. John’s jaw fell slack as cries of pleasure continued to fall from his lips. Paul pulled his mouth away to grin smugly at John. If being fingered made John that noisy, then Paul couldn’t wait to fuck him. So he spat on John’s hole before adding another finger, pumping in and out of John furiously as he stroked that blessed spot that coaxed even louder sounds from John. John’s back lifted off the bed, squeezing his eyes shut as he cried.

“I-I think I’m gonna cum!”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Paul warned as he added another finger where he stretched John and assaulted his prostate. John screamed. “You don’t get to orgasm unless I say you can.”

“B-but-!”

Paul spanked his arse once more. “John…”

John whined and squirmed beneath Paul. “Okay! I-I’m sorry, master!”

Paul smirked at his response. He honestly forgot that he told John to address him as such.

“Right.” Paul grunted to himself and he began to undo his trousers, the anticipation eating him alive. The image of John beneath him, his eyes glistening with tears and submission was an image Paul hoped to have ingrained in his brain for the rest of his life. That is to say, he doesn’t become responsible for better pictures in the future…

John brought his finger to his mouth to chew on the digit as he looked between Paul’s face and his erection. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. The humiliation of being bitched by a servant boy burned his cheeks and chest, but he couldn’t deny the sexy way that Paul demanded respect. It wasn’t like John was finding Paul attractive out of nowhere either, as he always knew Paul was different from the men that served John in the past. He was gorgeous, for one. But he was also resilient as hell, and John knew that beneath that cool façade was a fit of passionate anger wanting to break free. John liked seeing the porcelain mask crack beneath his insistent prodding. He was curious about how the handsome servant would look when angry. 

Nothing could have prepared him for this, though. But he was thrilled nonetheless.

The blunt tip of Paul’s cock pressed against John’s hole, causing the prince to hold in his breath. Paul noticed John’s sudden tensing up, the dominant glint in his hazel eyes shifting into something softer. He frowned and leaned down to press a gentle kiss against John’s hot cheek.

“Are you okay with this, love?” Paul’s warm hand stroked soothingly up John’s thigh. “We can do something else if you aren’t ready for this.”

John wanted to curse at Paul because of course, he wanted this! Paul spent the better part of half an hour teasing him relentlessly! But John allowed himself to soak in Paul’s consideration. No one truly cared about what John was comfortable or uncomfortable with, not even George most of the time. Yet here Paul was with his ethereal beauty and wonderful fingers, treating John like a human. Not a prince.

John swallowed a whimper, scooting his hips down slightly to feel Paul’s prick press against his hole. “I-I’m ready...master.”

Paul chuckled and pulled away slightly to kiss John’s lips, making him smile. “You don’t have to call me that, baby.”

John blushed at the pet name, feeling relief that he didn’t have to address Paul as master anymore. He wasn’t violently against it, he just figured that calling Paul by his given name would be sexier...more intimate.

Paul slid his cock into John, biting his lip as John gripped his prick in the best way possible, hugging him so wonderfully that tiny stars danced around Paul’s vision. Paul slept with plenty of men and women, but there was something about John that couldn’t compare to them. Not only was he tighter, but his entrance had been the most inviting, and welcoming. It was like a mould made specifically to fit and caress Paul’s dick. Paul groaned at the sensation.

John wrapped his legs around Paul’s waist as the man began to move. He keened and moaned at the easy glide and delicious resistance of his arse around Paul’s cock. Every so often, Paul would hit his prostate, forcing a long cry to tumble from John’s lips. “Oh...oh, Paul…” he whimpered in Paul’s ear, his lips brushing against the shell. Paul’s pace began to pick up and it didn’t take long for his skilful thrusting to slam into John’s prostate every time, sending shockwaves of heat and pleasure pumping through his veins and assaulting his poor body. 

John’s moaning grew in volume and pitch, which further encouraged Paul to fuck him into the expensive sheets, hoping they stained. His grunting was almost animalistic in John’s ear, the sound a sexy juxtaposition to John’s high mewling.

“God, you feel so fuckin’ good, baby...so tight for me.” Paul groaned against John’s neck where he licked and sucked at his skin. He kissed softly the bruises he undoubtedly left there.

Being inside of John was like getting to step inside of the pearly gates, even if he was just for a little while. Paul closed his eyes and committed the sensation to memory, just in case he would never be able to experience the heavenly feeling again.

“Kiss me...Paulie...kiss me?” John whispered needily in Paul’s ear. The soft and high way that John spoke was enough to convince Paul, not that he needed much of it anyway, to kiss John passionately. Paul could tell that John was having a hard time maintaining a coordinated kiss while being brutally fucked, but Paul didn’t care. All he cared about was tasting John’s mouth where the taste of cake remained, and sucking on his swollen lips.

“Paulie…” John whispered shakily against Paul’s lips. “Gonna cum…” 

Paul could feel (as well as hear) John nearing his orgasm as his prick was squeezed tightly in the heat of John’s arse. Paul reached between them to stroke John’s straining cock.

“Then cum, then.” He hissed. “Let me see you cum for me, baby.”

A cry ripped from John’s throat as he spilt over Paul’s hands and his quivering stomach. He continued to whimper pathetically as he squirted pathetic little bursts of semen, Paul still fucking him mercilessly as he fisted John’s sensitive cock. Paul grunted hungrily as he slammed his hips in and out of John, who was openly sobbing at the overstimulation. Paul eventually came deep inside of John, groaning loudly. John was completely limp when Paul was done, and Paul lazily admired him, before leaning down to kiss him again. 

“I can’t wait to do that again.”

John hummed, a loose smile tugging at his lips. “Me too…” he thought for a bit, before outstretching his arms to Paul. “Clean me?”

Paul pulled back and playfully scoffed. “Still needy, I see.”

“I…” John pouted up at him. “Please?”

Paul looked him over, before sighing. He was always the type to want to serve whoever was a good fuck. And John had been the best he had in a while. 

“Fine. Come here.”

John beamed and wrapped his arms around Paul’s neck so he could be lifted off the bed and carried to his bathroom. He could feel his robe sticking to his body in places that were the most moist. He huffed and rested his head on Paul’s shoulder. “I suppose I have a lot to wash, don’t I?”

Paul chuckled and gave his arse a light smack, still making John jump. “That order still stands.”

John giggled and wrapped his hand around the back of Paul’s head before whispering in his ear. “Yes, master.”

Paul blushed for the first time that night as he sat John on the bathroom counter.

Things were about to run entirely different around here… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on tumblr: femininehygieneproducts
> 
> Writing blog: zachwritesbeatles
> 
> Also PLEASE don’t forget to comment and leave kudos. I loooove hearing what y’all have to say 💕 :)))))


End file.
